Rewrite with an Unknown Title
by Email the Emu
Summary: When Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy get into an argument while taking their Apparation exams, what else could happen but being thrown into an unfamiliar world? Join these two as they learn the ninja techniques of the Mist and become friends. NON Slash, AU
1. Hogwarts: Missing!

Chapter One

"Minister Fudge! Minister Fudge!" The elderly lady yelled as she banged rapidly on said man's door.

"What?" He snapped, not looking up at the door. He was signing papers and trying to find the best way to calm the people. After the Death Eater attack at Hogwarts two weeks ago, there were many who were petitioning for increased security at the school. Many others were attempting to get the school shut down.

"He's missing! He's gone!" She babbled on about the disappearance of someone.

"Just come in," the minister groaned. He could hear his secretary attempting to calm the hysterical witch, though it was doing no good. Edith Hinckleberger was one of the oldest employees at the Ministry, and it took a lot to upset her. She was sure to draw a crowd by acting like this.

"Minister, something terrible has happened!" She cried as soon as she was in his office. The minister cast a silencing charm around the room to be sure that whatever she was about to say would stay private.

"What happened?"

"He disappeared! One moment he was taking his Apparation Test, the next he was gone!"

"Of course he disappeared, Edith," The man explained calmly. After all, was it not the point of Apparation to 'disappear'?

"He didn't go where he was supposed to! And the magical backlash! Surely you felt it? He's gone! And it's all my fault!"

"Who, Edith?"

"Harry Potter!"

"WHAT!?" Fudge yelled at the elderly woman. Of course he had felt the magical backlash, but he had dismissed it. Today was a Saturday, the day of the week reserved for Apparation tests. Magical backlash was all over the place. Under all of the other backlashes, he simply had not registered that one.

"He went to Apparate, and his magic flared up, pushed against his partner's, and they both disappeared! They didn't end up where they were supposed to be!" Due to the increased number of Death Eater attacks, there were fewer Aurors, and thus fewer people to administer the test. Applicants were often forced to take the test in pairs.

"Wait… Partner? You're telling me that not only is the Savior of the Wizarding World MISSING, but someone else WITH him? Why did you not mention this earlier!?" Now, not only would he have to come up with an excuse for the missing boy, but someone else as well! "Who?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Damnit!" He stormed to the fireplace to fire-call the Headmaster. "Albus Dumbledore!"

"Hello, my boy. What should be the problem this fine day?" The elderly man asked in his grandfatherly tone.

"It's your fault!" The Minister started, blaming the Headmaster for the problem.

"My, whatever could you be talking about?" He questioned.

"I told you that the brat was too young to take the Apparation test! I told you so! And now he's missing!"

"Missing? Harry is missing? How do you know this?"

"Apparently, his magic flared up before he Apparated. The backlash was powerful, so it us unlikely that he has ended up anywhere easy to get to. It may take months to find him. By then, the boy may be dead! If he dies, it's your fault!" Minister Fudge ranted at the Headmaster.

"Calm down, Fudge." The Minister took a few calming breaths. "Now, did his partner disappear along with him?"

"Yes," Fudge admitted.

"Who was his partner?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Oh dear, we do have a problem. If they ended up in the same place, and if the terrain is not their biggest problem, I have a feeling that they may harm each other first," Dumbledore's head in the fireplace shook worriedly. "What can we do about the situation?"

"I don't know! That's why I called you!" Fudge shouted.

"I'll be right over," Dumbledore said before stepping through the fireplace and into Fudge's office. The Minister and the Headmaster were among the few who had unlimited access to their offices.

"So, what do we do?" Fudge asked the moment Dumbledore was through.

* * *

**A/N: This is a reposting of my other story, _Strangers in a Strange Land_. I'm rewriting it to add more detail and flow. Some parts will be removed for the time being, while other parts will be added. As there are other parts that I am adding, the pace will be slower than the original. I'm also going to try and explain things a tad better. I'm not sure how quickly I'll be able to update, due to my wandering mind. I can tell you, however, that I am going to try and alternate between Hogwarts, Mist and Leaf. However, Mist will be my main focus. **

**P.S.- Later in the story, I'll include some Voldemort/Orochimaru parts, as well. NOT SLASH PEOPLE! So, wait for them!**

**I have this planned as a... VERY LONG FIC if I ever get it done. Chapters will probably end up being short, though the number of the (I hope) will make up for it.**

**Any recomendations for the title of my revised version? It turns out that the original has the same name as another HP/NARU crossover, and I don't wish to intrude. I'm open to suggestions!**


	2. Mist: Wonderings

Chapter Two

"Ne, 'Tousan," A young teen addressed her father. She reached up and tucked a strand of metallic blue hair behind her ear as she took a sip of her drink.

"Yes, Tameko?" He asked, looking at his older daughter.

"How do you think those boys got out there?" She wondered aloud. Earlier that day, she and her father had found two boys fighting in the lake. They had taken the boys to the hospital and discovered that they had frostbite and several broken bones each.

"I honestly don't know, Tameko. Perhaps they can tell us when they wake up."

"What if they don't speak Japanese?"

"Why wouldn't they, Yuiko?" Tameko questioned her sister. Yuiko's own hair was an identical shade to her sister's, though she wore it much longer.

"Well," Yuiko began through a mouthful of food. "Their clothes looked weird. Maybe they come from the Land of Fire, or the Land of Wind!" She chirped.

"No way, Yuiko. The Lands of Fire and Wind speak Japanese, too," Tameko explained to her sister. There was only a difference of 10 minutes in their ages, but it had made quite the impact on them. Yuiko had been oxygen deprived, if only for a little while, and aged at a much slower pace than her twin.

"Tameko, as a Shinobi you should know that there are other languages besides Japanese," Their father chided her.

"But it's almost exclusively Japanese!" Tameko whined.

"Eat up. It's almost time to get ready for bed." He ordered his daughters.

"Hai, 'Tousan," They obeyed.


	3. Leaf: Chuunin Exams First Try

**Chapter One**

"**Ne, Sakura-chan," the hyper blonde asked his teammate.**

"_**What**_**, Naruto?" the pink haired girl sighed exasperatedly at him. He'd been trying to get her attention for the past fifteen minutes. Couldn't he just shut up already?**

"**What do you think the second exam will be?"**

"**Oh, I don't know. But whatever it is, I hope it fails you forever!" she shouted at him, giving in to Inner Sakura. She'd been doing that more and more, recently.**

"**Maa! Sakura-chan's mean!" Naruto cried out.**

**Then again, with Naruto acting like that, having self control like Sasuke's would have been a dream for Sakura. Of course, she'd settle for Sasuke's **_**anything**_

"**Shut up, Dobe," the aforementioned prodigy snapped at him.**

"**Why should I?" Naruto retorted childishly.**

"**Because the instructions are about to be given, and I'm not going to fail because of you."**

"**You wish!" Sakura, Sasuke and numerous others in the nearby vicinity winced at the sheer volume of his voice. "**_**I**_** should be worrying about **_**you**_** failing **_**me**_**!"**

"**Shut up!" The instructor barked at him.**

"**Yes, Sir," Naruto complied. The instructor for this exam was Morino Ibiki, quite a change from Umino Iruka in Exam One. He wore a trench coat and his Hitae-ate was tied on his head in such a way that it covered the scars on his bald head.**

"**Now, this is a test of information gathering skills. You must also deliver a scroll to an unknown destination. Each team will receive a number corresponding with their course. Do not open the scroll you are given."**

"**Why do you think we can't open the scroll?" Naruto whispered- quite loudly- to his teammates.**

"**Shh!"**

"**You three in the back!" Ibiki shouted to the surprised preteens.**

"**Huh?" Naruto and Sakura asked at the same time, oblivious to whatever the instructor may have said.**

"**You three in the back. Enter the tent."**

"**Yes, Sir," the three chorused.**

**---**

"**You are Team Two. Your starting point is the shack in the East Konoha Forest. There you will find the clue which will lead you to your next point. Here is your scroll. Guard it well, as you will need it to pass," one of the proctors informed them after they had signed the necessary agreement forms.**

"**Hai."**

"**Now, get out. We need to let the next team in."**

**---**

"**What do you think is in the scroll?" Naruto asked once they had left the tent.**

"**Probably nothing," Sasuke responded.**

"**But, there **_**has**_** to be **_**something**_** in it! Why else would we have to deliver it?" he whined at his teammates.**

"**It's nothing, Naruto you idiot. Sasuke says so, and he's always right," The pink haired girl sneered at her blonde fan before making lovey-dovey eyes at her crush.**

"**If anything it would be a trap inside," Sasuke deduced, sliding the scroll into his kunai pouch.**

"**Of course!" Sakura agreed.**

"**Hurry up. The sooner we reach the shack, the sooner we find the next clue," Sasuke drawled.**

**---**

"**So… This is where we start?" Sasuke asked his teammates. He hadn't expected much- it **_**was**_** a shack, after all. However, he had at least expected four walls and a roof.**

"**That's what the guy said," Sakura replied, looking under a pile of leaves.**

"**What's this?" Naruto asked. He had his head in the bushes, looking at a crumbled wall of the shack.**

"**It's a wall, Naruto," Sakura sighed at her idiotic teammate.**

"**I know that!" The blonde protested. "I was talking about these scribbles!" Naruto retorted.**

"**Let me see," Sasuke pushed through. "It's a code," he diagnosed.**

"**Maybe there's a clue in the scroll," Sakura suggested.**

"**Yeah! Let's open it!" Naruto agreed.**

"**Don't open it. There's a jutsu on it that'll punish anyone who opens it!" Sasuke berated his idiotic teammates. At least, he tried to. He only got halfway through his sentence before being turned into a stuffed black rabbit. Next to him lay pink and yellow stuffed rabbits.**

**---**

"**Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura," Kakashi began. "I expected better from you. Opening the scroll? You **_**idiots**_**!" He drawled, only a hint of rage seeping through his aloof personality.**

"**I- I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura cried.**

"**It made sense!" Naruto protested.**

"**I tried to stop them," The final member of the squad explained.**

"**Next time I expect you all to pass," Kakashi ordered.**

"**Hai, Kakashi-sensei."**


	4. Mist: Meet the Girls

Chapter Three

"Ohayou gozaimasu!"

When Draco Malfoy opened his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of a girl with long blue hair and yellow eyes. She was quickly pulled away from him by a similar-looking girl who hissed something at the first.

The blond haired boy attempted to sit up and rub his eyes. He didn't make it very far before his chest burst into pain. He looked down his nose at his chest; it was bare, aside from a few bandages which looked as though they were concealing a cut.

It's from the fight yesterday, he thought.

"Don't do that!" a voice near him yelled. Draco turned his head to the right and saw the long-haired girl cooing over Harry. It appeared as though she were trying to look at something. Typical, he thought, even here they adore him and his scar.

"Demo," She whined. The short haired girl again pulled her away and hissed at her. She seemed to have the mentality of a five year old child with no manners.

"Enjoying the attention, Potter?" Draco sneered at his roommate for the time being. They were probably brought in together, which would have been why they were in the same room. Or, they could be at a very small hospital. The second was more likely, as this was undoubtedly a non-magical hospital, seeing as St. Mungos was the only Wizarding hospital in Britain.

"What?" the black-haired boy asked. He seemed to still be half asleep as he asked this. Draco didn't answer him. Why should he? The prick didn't hear him the first time, so he was just going to let the matter drop. Anyways, he was getting tired.

---

"Ohayou!"

"Shizuka ni!"

"Naze!"

"Shuzuka ni!"

"Hai, Neesan…"

"What the bloody hell are you two arguing about!?" Harry snapped at the twins. They almost seemed unrelated, based solely on personality, but they weren't. Unless they were sisters or cousins, it was likely that they were twins. Especially considering that they seemed to spend all of the their time together.

They also seemed to argue a lot if the past ten minutes were any indication. From what he could tell, the girl with short hair wanted her sister to be quiet, and her sister did not want to be.

The long haired sister jumped up and down happily while the other stared him down. She seemed to be more mature and less trusting.

"Watashi wa Yuiko desu!" The happier girl sang. Harry stared at her like she was crazy. Of course, not knowing the language, he heard her telling someone to dance.

"Yuiko," The more mature girl snapped at her sister, who turned around.

"Naze?" Tameko quickly explained to her sister that her earlier guess of them not knowing the language might have been right, and that she should only use her name when introducing herself.

"Yuiko," She stated again, pointing at herself.

"Tameko," Her older sister repeated. Harry took a shot in the dark, which actually was more like noon, and assumed that they were introducing themselves. He decided that he may as well introduce himself and Malfoy as well.

"Harry," He pointed to himself. "Ferret," He pointed to Malfoy.

"Ha-ey-ri," Yuiko sounded out his name. Was this how Hermione felt when Krum mispronounced her name? "Fey-re-tt-u," She smiled when she pointed to Draco. Harry nodded and smiled, and Yuiko seemed to take that as a "Well done."

"Tabete," Tameko told him as she set down a tray of food in front of him. He looked at it skeptically. When he had returned from Hogwarts the summer after his first year, Dudley was constantly complaining about the food at the hospital he had stayed at while getting his tail removed. Would this food be as gross and disgusting as Dudley claimed it to be?

"Tah-beh-teh?" He repeated. What did that mean?

"Tabete, tabete!" Yuiko insisted, holding a spoonful of soup up to his face. Oh, eat. He realized. He opened his mouth and she fed him. He didn't attempt to raise his right arm to hold the spoon himself, as he had discovered yesterday that it was broken. He figured that this was not a magical hospital, as it was still broken today. However, the pain was not as bad as it had been when he was younger and Dudley had broken his arm. Perhaps they had a magic-like ability here?

Tameko came up beside him and helped him to sit up. This confirmed his suspicions that this was neither a Muggle nor Wizarding hospital, as Muggles had numerous nurses always on hand to help one maneuver. He continued to allow himself to be fed.


End file.
